SPECIFIC AIMS: 1) Determine the effects of dietary fatty acids on UCP2 expression. 2) Assess the influence of UCP2 during colon carcinogenesis in UCP2-/- mice. 3) Investigate the potential role of UCP2 in human colorectal cancer